gleegoodtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday
Birthday 'is the fifth episode of ''Glee: Good Time. Songs *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) '''by ''Ne-Yo. ''Sung by Alice and Phoenix. *'So What 'by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Carla and Carmen with New Directions. *'How We Do (Party) 'by ''Rita Ora. ''Sung by Alice, Toya, Carmen and Carla. *'Only Girl (In The World) 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Carmen. *'Breakeven 'by ''The Script. ''Sung by Gray. *'Beer Feer '''by ''Lucy Spraggan. ''Sung by Marley, Ryder and Gray. Episode 5: '''So, here’s what you missed on Glee: Good Time... A person has been terrifying New Directions and their friends to death this week, literally. Elisa nearly died from ‘A’s terror but luckily Daniel saved her, landing in hospital. Wait, rewind! New Directions performed a very sexy number in the hallway to try to gain reputation but all it got them was saturday detention and led to Avery being temporarily expelled. That saturday, New Directions tried to escape their detention, seeing a hurt Figgins and leaving them locked in. After geting to the cafeteria, Gray, Ryder, Elisa and Daniel escaped, but not without getting hurt in the process. AND... we found out that A is Toya! But, we also found out that there is more than one A, possibly more than two. That’s what you missed on Glee: Good Time! Sue sat in the principals office with Becky to her left. Sue nodded and Becky began to play her xylophone. A few seconds later, she slammed the xylophone quiet. “This is Sue Sylvester, hopefully permanent Prime Minister - I mean, principal - of McKinley high.” She spoke into the microphone. “I will no longer stand for jokes about my weight. As all of you spoons know, I am pregnant and due anytime in the next month. So, watch out, my devil child could eat you all up if you be harsh. Have a good day.” Becky played the xylophone again as Will entered the office. “Sue, you’re co-director of New Directions, remember?” Will asked her. “Yes, infact, I do.” Sue smiled, leaning back on her chair. “Then, you should be at glee club practice.” Will told her. “Unfortunately, William.” She spoke. “I am forced to resign as co-director of the glee club so that I can concentrate on my duties as principal.” He sighed, “Suit yourself.” And then exited the office. -o-o-o- As Will walked into the choir room, Alice ran upto him. She then whispered something in his ear. He chuckled and nodded. “Take it away.” He whispered. Carmen and Carla exchanged confused looks. Alice winked at the band and they began to play, “''Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel. Had no example of a love that was even remotely real. How can you understand something that you never had? Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that.” As she sang, Alice strutted to the middle of the room from the doorway and began to dance. She waited... and waited for someone to join her in the second verse. Will suspiciously looked on as Alice motioned for the band to continue, running outside. She pulled into the choir room... Phoenix, giving him an angry look. “OMG!!” Avery screamed. “No way!” New Directions turned around and looked at her. Alice giggled. “''Girl let me love you, and I will love you. Until you learn to love yourself...” Alice sang. “''Girl let me love you, and all your trouble. Don't be afraid, girl let me help...” Phoenix sang with Alice. “''And I will love you, until you learn to love yourself. Girl let me love you...” “Fangirling way more than I do over Peeta...” Avery whispered to Elisa. “He is quite hot.” She agreed. Daniel, with his arm still in a cast, cleared his throat from the side. “You know I love you.” Elisa giggled. “''Girl let me love you, baby. Girl let me love you, let me love you, let me love you, baby. Girl let me love you. Girl let me love you, baby. Girl let me love you. Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby.” Phoenix sang alone. Avery opened twitter on her iPhone, ‘#dieing.’ “''Girl let me love you and I will love you.Until you learn to love yourself. Girl let me love you, and all your trouble. Don't be afraid, girl let me help.” Phoenix sang. “''Girl let me love you.” Alice sang. “''Let me love you, baby, love you, baby.” “''Girl let me love you.” “''Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah.” “Welcome, Phoenix Key, to New Directions.” Will smiled. New Directions as Alice and Phoenix sat down next to Brian and Avery, respectively. “That was awesome!” Avery squealed. “Yeah, yeah thanks.” Phoenix bluntly said. “What’s up with you?” She asked. “Aren’t we meant to be listening to Mr Schue?” He said. “It’s just some crap about projecting your voice, we get it every week, don’t worry.” Avery explained. “Oh, okay.” Phoenix smiled. “I guess I’ll be seeing you a lot from now on...” Avery grinned. -o-o-o- Avery walked over to New Directions’ lunch table in the cafeteria. “What brings you here?” Marley snapped as she sat down with her friends in New Directions. “You’re my friends.” Avery told them. “Not really.” Carmen spoke up. “You never speak to us outside of glee club, you’re always with the Cheerios.” “Well, if that’s what you think-” Avery began. “No, that’s what we know.” Carla butted in. “Fine.” Avery snapped. “I’ll see you all in after school glee club.” She then strutted away, throwing her lunch tray into a freshman's weave. “Don’t you think that was a bit too harsh?” Alice asked. An uncomfortable silence fell accross the group as Phoenix got up and walked after Avery. Jake walked up and began to massage Marley’s shoulders, “Hey babe.” He kissed the top of her head. Brian leant accross and kissed Alice on the cheek. She giggled, before kissing him on the lips. “I-I’ve gotta go.” Carla wheeled herself away. “There’s something up with her...” Carmen wallked after her. -o-o-o- The truth is... Carla said in a voiceover. I’m not sure if I even like boys. Some days I think I’m asexual but then the next day I’ll like boys and then the next day I’d have an attraction to Carmen and Alice. I’m not sure if I’m bisexual... what else could I be? They say your left confused during puberty but I’m 16 now, a juniour, I should know what I wan-'' “Hey Carla.” Carmen ran up beside her. Ugh. “Oh, Hi Carmen. What’s up?” “I could ask you the same question.” She raised an eyebrow. “Follow me.” Carla wheeled herself into the girls bathroom, closely followed by Carmen. “I-I think Im bisexual.” Carmen just looked at Carla with no expression on her face, “So...” “You’re not suprised?” Carla asked. “I’ve got a gay cousin, I’ve learnt to accept anyone. So...” Carmen explained. “So what?” Carla said. “So what! I love that song!” Carmen squealed. “''Na na na na na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na na na na na.” She began to sing as she wheeled Carla into the corridor and towards the cafeteria. “''I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent.” Carla sang. “''I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight. I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight.” Carmen sang. “''Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight, na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.” The two screamed as they entered the cafeteria and the band began to play. “''So, so what. I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and I don't need you.” Carmen sang as she jumped onto the Cheerios table, kicking their lunch trays off the table. “''And guess what, I'm having more fun.” Avery angrily sang as she shoved Carmen off the table. “''And now that we’re done. I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool...” Carla sang as Brian and Alice ran around to her, pushing her through the crowds of people. “''So, so what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight.” New Directions, Jake and Marley stood up singing. “''Uh check my flow, aw.” Jake rapped. “''The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simps. I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit. What if this song's on the radio then somebody's gonna die. I'm gonna get in trouble, my ex will start a fight. Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight, na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!” Carla and Carmen sang as they sped through the isles to join their friends. “''You weren't there, you never were, you want it all. But that's not fair, I gave you life, I gave my all, you weren't there, you let me fall.” Carla sang as the group climbed onto the tables and danced. Alice and Brian began to speedy ballroom dance on the teachers table, Alice winked at Mr Schue. He chuckled, shaking his head. “''So, so what. I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves. And I don't need you and guess what. I'm having more fun and now that we’re done. I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool, so, so what. I am a rock star, I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight...” New Directions finished the song together. “Food fight!” Avery yelled. And with that, every single member of New Directions, and Jake and Marley, got a faceful of the friday special, tomato spaghetti. “My make-up! You’re gonna get it, b*tch!” Marley screamed, running after the now fleeing Avery. -o-o-o- Marley, Toya, Alice, Elisa, Carla and Carmen stood in the girls bathroom, cleaning themselves after the cafeteria catastrophe. “So, guys.” Alice spoke up. “I hope that you’ve all remembered that it’s my birthday tomorrow. I’ve decided to have a party, come to my house about eight and you can all sleep over. You’re invited too Marley.” “Oh, thanks.” Marley smiled. “Hey Marley.” Carmen called. “Yeah?” She replied. “You should audition for New Directions.” She told her. “Nah.” Marley told her. “It’s not my thing.” “Why not?” Elisa asked. “You’re great at singing!” Marley looked at her watch, “I-I’ve gotta go somewhere.” She suspiciously gathered her make-up up and rushed out of the bathroom. “That girls hiding something from us.” Carla said. “Meet me in the library after school, I’ll be able to sniff her out.” Toya told the others. -o-o-o- After school, as planned, Toya, Elisa, Carmen, Alice and Carla gathered in the library. Toya took a seat on one of the computers and opened the school login screen. Her fingers worked magic on the keyboard, hacking the interface with different html documents appearing on the screen. Elisa, Carmen, Alice and Carla peered over he shoulders, interested. “Here we are.” Toya smirked. “Rose, Marley.” Marley’s profile on Figgin’s database popped up. “Marley has been to five schools before including Carmel High. She was bullied out of all six for having an overweight dinner lady as her mother.” Alice read aloud. “She was extremely bullied by her ex-best friend, Byron Woods, from Carmel High about her anorexia, causing her to leave...” Carla read. “Making McKinley School her last hope.” Carmen read. “That’s horrible!” Elisa shrieked. “Yeah, so horrible...” Alice wondered off. “Hey, Toya. Can you hack the schools message system?” “Of course, I can.” Toya tapped a few buttons on the keyboard. “Already done, who d’you want to abuse?” Alice laughed, “No, tell everyone about my party. This friday, six pm, everyone can sleep. You’re all invited.” “Oi, Nerds, Geeks, Jocks and Hippies. Everyone’s invited to Alice Graye gorgeous birthday part at her house. Party starts at 6pm, don’t be fashionably late or you’ll be kicked out. Bring your own alcohol!” Toya spoke as she typed and then clicked the enter button. “What?!” Alice screamed. “No alcohol.” “Come on, what could go wrong?” Toya asked. “Um, can we get back to the shocking Marley situation?” Carla spoke up. “We need to get revenge on Byron.” Elisa slammed her hand on the table. “We’ll do it next week.” Carmen smiled. “I’m in the mood to party!” “Ugh, okay.” Carla sighed. -o-o-o- On friday, the first to arrive was Toya. Alice boobed over to the door on her high heels and opened it. “Hey, Ty!” Alice squealed. “Hola!” Toya smiled, walking in and hugging Alice. “Guess what I got!” Toya smiled, holding up her case of beers. “Drink responsibly.” Alice laughed, poking her tongue out. Next to arrive was Brian, giving Alice a sweet kiss. “I got the beers.” He grinned. “Toya’s already covered that!” Alice slapped Brian’s bum. He winked at her. Next up was Carmen, Carla and Nick. “Guys!” Alice screamed, running to pull the three into a group hug. “Are you drunk already?” Nick joked, poking Alice’s stomach. Alice burped, “Maybe.” Before taking his hand and pulling them into the lounge where ‘How We Do (Party)’ was playing. Toya, Alice, Carmen and Carla looked at each other before quickly running, or wheeling in Carlas case, over to the stands. “''I stumbled up to the window, opened the curtains to blinding light, make-up all over the pillow.” Toya sang. “''What went on? What went on? What went on last night?” Carmen and Carla sang. “''You look so sweet while you're dreaming." Avery sang. “''Holding your bottle of Tanqueray.” Carmen sang. “''It isn't even the weekend. Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me.” Carla sang. “''I wanna party and that stuff. And party and that stuff. And party and that stuff. And party and that stuff. And party, and party.” As the girls sang together the rest of glee club, and Marley, Jake, Ryder and Gray, came inside. “''Cause when the sun sets baby, on the avenue. I get that drunk sex feeling, yeah, when I'm with you.” Carmen and Toya sang. “''So put your arms around me, baby. We're tearing up the town,cause that's just how we do.” Carla and Alice sang. “''We got that sweet, hot loving. Dancing in the dark...” Alice sang. “''Out in the streets we're running. Shut down every bar...” Carmen sang. “''So put your arms around me, baby. We're tearing up the town...” Carla sang. “''Cause that's just how we do.” Toya sang. “''How we do, that's just how we do. How we do, that's just how we do.” The girls sang together. “''Hangover, I think I'm broken. You said the fix is a shot of Jack. I said,” Toya sang. “''Man, what are you smoking?” Carla sang. “''But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'em back.” Carmen sang. “''I wanna party and that stuff, and party and that stuff, and party and that stuff, and party, and party.” The girls sang. “''Cause when the sun sets baby, on the avenue. I get that drunk sex feeling, yeah when I'm with you. So put your arms around me baby, we're tearing up the town. Cause that's just how we do.” Alice sang with the girls backing. “''We got that sweet, hot loving, dancing in the dark.” Toya sang. “''Out in the streets we're running. Shut down every bar...” Carmen sang. “''So put your arms around me, baby, we're tearing up the town.” Carla sang. “''Cause that's just how we do, how we do, that's just how we do.” The girls finished together. The group watching them broke into applausing, whistling, clapping and cheering. “My girlfriends gonna be a popstar.” Brian shouted as he scooped Alice up and the two fell back onto the sofa. As the applaud faded out, a boy stood in the doorway, sarcastically clapping. He stood in a red and white blazer. “Ugh, Chord, go away.” Alice snapped. “Mom said no alcohol.” The boy snapped back. “Mom also said that you wouldn’t be here.” She replied. “Who’s this?” Elisa asked. “My twin brother, Chord. He goes Dalton, he’s part of The Warblers.” Alice told her. “The Warblers?” Nick asked. “You mean, our Regionals competition?” Alice nodded. “Chord, just go and sing at the old folks home or something. I heard they need a boring song to make them fall asleep.” Alice and Chord both burst out laughing. “I don’t get what’s going on.” Brian scratched his head. “We’re joking.” Alice laughed, getting up to hug Chord goodbye. “See ya later, bro.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as they hugged. “Bye, Sis.” Chord smiled. -o-o-o- Ryder sat, talking with Eisa. “So, where’s Daniel?” Ryder asked. “He’s not aloud to drink alcohol because of his arm or something, so he decided to stay at home.” Elisa told him. “Ohh, yeah.” He remembered. “Ryder, remember when we sang together?” She asked. “Yes?” Ryder replied. “You were amazing, you should join New Directions, we only need three more members to compete in Sectionals.” Elisa told him. “I don’t know... I don’t think I’d be able to juggle the swimming team and glee club. I’ll ask Gray and think about it.” He told her. -o-o-o- Accross the room, Carmen was speaking to Marley. “You and Jake are too cute.” Carmen told her. “Oh, shush.” Marley joked. “I wish Gray would notice me.” Carmen sighed. “Carmen, you need to make him notice you.” Marley told her. “How?” Carmen asked. “Sing!” Marley said. “What?! No! I’m not brave enough.” Carmen explained. Marley took three vodka shots from the side, “Take these. You’ll get such a hype you can’t help but sing.” Carmen raised an eyebrow at Marley before taking them one-in-a-row. “Good luck, girl.” Marley winked. “''I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride. Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like. So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight. I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride.” Carmen sang as she danced around Marley and everyone turned to look. “''Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world... like I'm the only one that's in command. Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man. Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...” She continued to sing as she strutter over Gray, who was sitting on one of the dining room chairs. “''Want you to take me like a thief in the night, hold me like a pillow, make me feel right. Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside, and when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night.” Carmen sang as she began to give him a lap dance. “''Take me for a ride, oh baby, take me high. Let me make you first, oh make it last all night.” She sang, conitnuing the dance. “''Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only girl in the world...” Carmen ended the song, pushing her lips to Grays. “Your turn to sing.” Carmen winked. “Wo-oah okay.” Gray stuttered. “What should I sing?” “Something slow!” Carla called. “Let’s slow dance!” “I know just the right song.” He smiled. “''I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a God that I don't believe in. Cause I got time while she got freedom. Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even. Her best days were some of my worst. She finally met a man that's gonna put her first. While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping, cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no.” Gray sang. “He’s amazing!” Toya shrieked “You need to get your boyfriend in New Directions.” Carla told Carmen. “B***h, I’m working on it.” Carmen laughed. “''What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces.” Gray began unbutton his shrit. “OMG, he’s stripping.” Marley squealed. “Boyfriend alert.” Jake said. She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. “Not exactly the song to strip to.” Alice said. “But, I love it.” “''They say bad things happen for a reason. But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no.” Gray slowly pulled his shirt off as he sang, revealing his finely toned muscles and six pack. “If all the boys are like this, I’m joining swim team on monday!” Carla fanned herself. “Excuse me while I laugh at the irony.” Toya laughed. Carla shot her a dirty look. “''What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces. One still in love while the other one's leaving, I'm falling to pieces. Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.” Gray finished the song earlier to grab Carmen and kiss her. “This calls for spin the bottle.” Toya drunkily screamed, raising her bottle of beer. -o-o-o- Soon later, the group were sat around in a circle together, with an empty Budweiser bottle in the middle. “I’ll go first!” Alice grinned. She quickly span the bottle, landing it on... Carla. She leaned forwards and pressed a short, quick kiss on Carla’s lips. “Dayum, girl.” Carla smiled, leaning forwards to spin the bottle. Her spin landed on Jake, Marley didn’t look to happy even though the kiss was just a peck. Jake span next and landed on Toya. “Tehee.” Toya giggled like a schoolgirl before crawling accross the floor like a panther. She leaned against Jake as she deeply kissed him, pushing him back and climbing on top of him. “Get off my boyfriend.” Marley screamed, shoving Toya off him. “We’ll talk about this later, Jake.” Toya span on Nick and they quickly kissed. Afterwards, he discretely wiped his mouth, he was gay after all and the only person to know was Alice. Nick spinned and landed on... Ryder. Nick copied Toya’s actions. He crawled across the floor and leaned onto a drunk Ryder as they kissed, Nick laying on top of him. “This is so hot.” Carmen addmitted. After at least three minutes of kissing, the two broke apart. “Not bad, Lynn.” Nick smirked. -o-o-o- The next day, everyone, except Avery and Daniel as they didn’t attend the party, sat ill in the choir room. Will frowned as he walked in, “What’s up with you guys?” Everyone looked at each other, Alice shook her head, signalling to the others not to tell Will about their drinking habits. “I think there’s a bug going round school.” Nick spoke up. “Or you were all binge drinking and you still haven’t gotten over it.” Avery murmered. “What was that Cortez?” Carmen snapped. “Do you want me to beat you?” “Carmen!” Will shouted. “Enough of that language.” “Sorry.” She snapped. “I guess you guys can’t really perform anything today.” Will said. “Actually, Mr Schue.” Someone called from the doorway. It was Marley, she was with Gray and Ryder. “We’re here to join glee club.” “Great.” He smiled. “Let’s see your talents.” “''Last night I told ya I loved ya, woke up blamed it on the vodka. I generally thought I was dying and I could see that smile you were hiding.” Ryder sang as he walked in playing on the guitar. “''Last night I told ya I need ya, that’s the last time I drink tequila. Super lemon and his psychic salt kit, I start crying and verbally assaultin.” Gray sang. “''Last night I asked you to marry me, that’s when I remembered the brandy. I wake up and claim I didn’t say it screwed if I ever wake up in Vegas.” Marley sang. New Directions laughed at the funny, ridiculous song. “''Wish I could stop and I’m not joking. Drinking too much and socially smoking, wish I could stop, start to behave and then. Wake up in the morning and never miss a day again.” The three sang together. “''Last night I called you a loser, I think that was after flaming sambuca. I shouted at you “do me a favor” and that’s when I fell off the pavement.” Marley and Ryder sang. “''Wish I could stop and I’m not joking. Drinking too much and socially smoking, wish I could stop, start to behave and then wake up in the morning and never miss a day again.” Marley and Gray sang. “''Cause I’d love to learn when to shut my mouth. Wake up in the morning and be in my own house, do one last shot and know when to stop. No more photos on facebook of me doing the robot.” Gray and Ryder sang. “''Know when to leave and when to lock my front door, stop waking up in cheese and in a bed full of people. Sitting in a cupboard with my weird best friend, but I’m only young so I’m not gonna pretend. I wish I could stop cause I’m not joking, I love drinking too much and socially smoking. Don’t wanna stop or learn to behave, Amen, and I, hey, just missed another day again.” The three finished the song together. The group burst into both laughter and applause. “Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Gray Redfox, welcome to New Directions!” Will grinned. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. OH MY GOD!!” Elisa shrieked. “We’ve got the twelve members need for Sectionals!” Daniel called. Everyone cheered as they had one huge group hug in the middle of the choir room. Trivia *This is the longest episode so far. *Took the write approximately five hours to write. Promo for Episode 6: Auditions It's time for the annual play at McKinley, but this years idea doesn't go down too well. "Camp Rock?!" Avery shrieked. "That's pathetic!" Although, some others are well into practicing for their audition. "Lay all your love on me."'' Nick sang. "''What time is it?" Gray and Carmen sang. "Summertime! It's our vacation." And some old faces return! "Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce!" Will smiled, clapping. "Hey, Miss Carmen Anderson, my wonderful cousin!" Blaine exclaimed. With a cold slice of revenge. "Alright so this is a song about anyone, it could be anyone. You're just doing your own thing and some one comes out the blue." Toya spoke as Byron backed away. Next Week on Fox! Category:Episodes